


I (Platonically) Love You, Russia

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR THIS IS ME DEBUNKING INCEST, Not Incest, THiS IS NOT INCEST, i hate that i had to say it, i hate that this is a new perspecitve, i repeat this is NOT incest, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Belarus had never loved her brother romantically, she just didn't have the words to say so.





	I (Platonically) Love You, Russia

Belarus had never harboured any romantic love for Russia. Of course she hadn’t - he was her brother!

But that is not to say that she did not want to marry him. Not for (romantic) love, of course not - but for more than a few other reasons.

One. Belarus knew exactly how easily Russia could get hurt. If they were married, though - if it was Belarus, she could make sure he was never hurt again.

Two. If they were married, then the two of them would be together - and that was halfway to what Belarus had so desperately wanted for the longest time, which was for her family to be united again.

It was hardly the poor girls fault that no one had ever really taught her to express such things. After all, marriage did mean something different to nations - but if one brings it up, everyone tends to assume that it was meant in a human way, in a romantic way, which had never been what Belarus meant at all!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was mad about how (some) people treat Belarus. Sorry about not posting in a while, to those who care!


End file.
